Shiden Yatsuzaki
(八つ裂き紫電 Yatsuzaki Shiden, lit: Tearing Apart, Swordflash) is currently a shinigami, alligned with Soul Society for over 200 years, he has become a well known member of the Gotei 13, although isn't as famed as some of the more recent potentials and other high leveled Shinigami. He is known to be the current 3rd Seated Officer of the 4th Division in the Gotei 13, and has remained in that division for the majority of his career as a shinigami. In actuality, he is a shinigami, with the potential to become a Captain if it weren't for his own purposeful sealing of his powers. Achieving bankai in a relatively long period of time, taking what was presumed to be 120 years as hinted by him, and taking another 14 full years to master it, he knew that obtaining such power would be a nuisance to his family and duties as a shinigami. Due to this, he sealed the majority of the power obtained during his bankai, but allowed small portions of it to leak out every year, causing no doubt that he is improving his abilities by his fellow shinigami. Very few know about this power, aside from the Captain-Commander herself and few others who he truly trusts. Appearance Shiden's noted for his rather blank and standard appearance compared to other shinigami. Shiden stands at an average height of 5'8" and possesses a relatively lean build, which is mildly muscular. Along with this, he has fair skin and green eyes, with unusual scars on the left side of his face, which were a cause of his battle with his zanpakuto spirit. It should be noted that he commonly has a tired and almost bruised appearance compared to most, who regularly keep themselves clean. Shiden has shaved black hair, which isn't very distinguished, the only noticeable part of it being the section near the forehead, which has an unusual semi-circle like shape to it, for unknown reasons. Shiden casually wears an attire consisting of a dark red coat, which is striped with columns of yellow and has attachable yellow sleeves. Under this coat, he wears a sleeveless black shirt and wears this with black hakama, which are more similar to pants in their fabric and structure and white shoes. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Flash Step Expert: A proficient user of Flash Step. Throughout the years, Shiden has gained a large amount of experience in the art. Enough to outstrip multiple weaker level combatants with ease and be able to use it effectively to gain distance from others. He also uses it to home in on enemies in a straight distance from himself, giving him an edge against most opponents. Kidō Expert: Shiden is seen as someone who has great experience in the art of Kido, having skill that most of his rank wouldn't have due to his experience. He is fit to use high-level spells such as ones in the ranks of 70-85. He is able to use several spells in repeated succession and with a large amount of power even without incantation. He is also capable of stringing several spells together in combinations for devastating effects. An unusual fact is that Shiden commonly employs hand seals in combination with his Kido Skills. *'Shape Transformation': Using his hand seals, Shiden is able to change the composition of spiritual energy for a Kido Technique. Using this, he is able to make a spell such as Sokatsui's large destructive capability into a small beam of condensed energy with much piercing power. He does this due to being unable to mold the spiritual energy through his thoughts alone. Expert Healer: Swordsmanship Specialist: Hakuda Combatant: Great Spiritual Power: Zanpakuto Enkiri (縁切り Severing of Connections): is the name of Shiden's zanpakuto. When sealed it takes the form of a standard katana with a circular guard and light purple hilt. Through achieving bankai, Shiden has also been able to achieve a special ability in his shikai's sealed state. *'Irobunkai' (色分解 Colour Separation) is Enkiri's special ability in it's sealed state which is passed down to his Shikai and Bankai states. This technique uses Shiden's own spiritual energy which is channelled through the blade by Shiden's command. With this, Enkiri is able to discern the "acidic" and "basic" levels of his spiritual energy. Through this he forms two separate orbs of spiritual energy. One of these is red and the other, purple. :*'Red Orb': The red orb itself is made through acidic energy. It is able to be manipulated through Shiden's mind and as such can be dispersed into several forms protruding from the orb itself. The effect of this strong acidic energy is almost corrosive, being able to burn through the outer layer of skin quite easily and cause several injuries in only moments. However, the effects are not permanent, and can heal after some time. :*'Blue Orb': The blue orb is the most fatal of the two orbs and is made of basic energy. This energy, like the Red Orb can be manipulated, although to a lesser extent and takes more energy for Shiden to properly control. However, if making contact with the enemy, it leaves disastrous corrosive effects that can burn through tissue and bone itself, removing all trace of something in moments. However, it is easily dispersed when it makes contact with another powerful spiritual attack. Shikai: More Coming Soon Shikai Special Ability: More Coming Soon Bankai: Renmenfudan Tsunagari, Enkiri (連綿不断繋がり, 縁切り Unbroken Link, Severing of Connections): More Coming Soon *'Bankai Special Ability': More Coming Soon Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:4th Division Category:Under Construction Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Character